


Drawn Closer, Ever Closer

by flickawhip



Series: Hidden Loves In A Small Village [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danielle finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Closer, Ever Closer

The cry comes from across a field and yet, Danielle hears it as clear as day. Her instinct to go to the woman must be fought, she knows that and yet… she cannot ignore it. Her own cry echoes into the night, a response so primal she can’t keep it down. 

“Savannah…”

She is calling the name over and over as she races toward the screams of her name, breaking into the doors as the woman slumps, falling to her knees. 

“Savannah…”

She breathes the name now, treading carefully closer, dropping to her knees in front of the woman, taking beaten hands into her own, glad that she followed the instinct to come, there is pain, sadness so deep in Savannah’s eyes that her breath catches. 

“Who did this to you?”

“I…”

Savannah doesn’t speak, refuses, pushing Danielle to speak again. 

“Who got you like this ‘Vanna? it’s been four years…”

“I can’t get her voice out of my head…”

“Who? Whose voice?”

“Marian.”

Danielle knows she curses then, her hands still holding tightly to Savannah’s before she drops light kisses to the bruised, bleeding knuckles. She had known that Savannah would fall for Marian, that Marian would break her. 

No, Marian never meant to hurt people, she was not that unkind, but she could not stop herself. She always went back to Julie. The torment in Savannah’s eyes, beautiful, hazel eyes she had loved for so long, drives her now and she speaks. 

“She isn’t worth this ‘Vanna… She never deserved you.”

“She did… I…”

Savannah’s breath falters and Danielle cannot ignore her chance any longer, her kiss, when it comes is light, but firm, silencing anything she had been about to say. 

“She never deserved you.”

Savannah, finally silenced, nods. She has to listen, if only for how gently Danielle speaks. 

“I love you, ‘Vanna… I love you for how fierce you are… how sweet you can be and how wonderful you are…”

The admission is soft and yet, Savannah shivers at the words. She has longed for this, for so long, she cannot ignore it anymore. 

“Don’t… don’t leave.”

“I won’t.”

Danielle’s tone is soft, and she smiles gently, finally stroking Savannah’s knuckles with a thumb. 

“I won’t… I’m here. For as long as you need me.”


End file.
